crossover_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Salem's Faction
Salem's Faction (セイラムとその配下) is a group from the Tales of RWBY series. It is Salem and the subordinates assisting her in her plans. Their objective is not clear, but it apparently involves changing the world of Remnant through the use of the Relics. They also appear to be hunting down and taking the powers of the four Maidens, though to what end is not known. The group is closely connected alliance with the Grimm Leader, as their headquarters is located near to their lair/nest, a desolate spawning ground for the Creatures of Grimm. Apart from Salem herself, known members include Cinder Fall, Doctor Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows and Hazel Rainart. Known associates of the group include Cinder's own subordinates, as well as some elements of the White Fang under Adam Taurus. Haven Academy's headmaster, Professor Lionheart, serves as an informant in Mistral. Their opponents include Ozpin's Group as well as the Academies and the Kingdoms. "Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next." :—Salem. Members * Salem * Arthur Watts * Tyrian Callows * Cinder Fall * Hazel Rainart Allies Other associates of the group include Cinder Fall's underlings, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, as well as Adam Taurus of the White Fang. They also have an informant in Mistral, who is revealed to be Professor Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy. In a panel at RTX Sydney 2017, Miles referred to the team as Team WTCH (Witch). Gallery Main Allies History Past The origins of the group are not clear, though at some point prior to the start of the series, Cinder Fall and the other members were presumably brought into the fold by Salem to assist in her plans. Hazel, one of the members of the group, also states that they have fought and "dealt with" both Silver-Eyed Warriors and the Slayers in the past. Synopsis The activities of Cinder Fall and her group, including the recruitment of Adam Taurus and the White Fang, the theft of the Fall Maiden's powers and the destruction of Beacon Academy, were carried out under Salem's direction. Cinder's status as the Fall Maiden is described by Salem as being "key" to their further moves. Due to Cinder's new unspecified "weakness", Salem instead opts to keep Cinder close to her. The actions of the other members are not known in detail. Tyrian has been on the hunt for the Spring Maiden for some time, though at a meeting following the fall of Beacon, he is reassigned to capture and retrieve Ruby Rose after she defeated Cinder. At the same meeting, Watts is assigned to carry out Cinder's role in meeting with Professor Lionheart in Mistral. Hazel is to attend a meeting arranged by Adam Taurus with the leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, in order to bring him to heel. Following Beacon, Haven Academy appears to be their next target. See Also External links * Salem's Faction RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * Although not an official name, composer Alex Abraham named the theme that plays when Salem walks into the meeting room in "The Next Step", "A Dark Cabal", most likely referring to Salem's faction. Category:Salem's Faction